Rayon de soleil
by Hotaruyumemi
Summary: Hinata est complètement déprimée. Bien que s'entraînant à fond, elle n'a pas du tout avancer. Naruto, maintenant Hokage, décide de l'envoyer à Suna avec Ino, histoire de lui redonner le goût de vivre. Mais que va-t-elle trouver à Suna?
1. Prologue

Rayon de Soleil

Prologue

Les tournesols sont comparables au soleil. Elles reflètent toujours leurs pétales lumineux, symbole d'espoir et de bonheur. Telles étaient les pensées d'Hinata Hyuuga, tandis qu'elle se promenait tranquillement dans Konoha. Aujourd'hui étant son jour de congé, elle avait décidé d'aller admirer le joli village, plutôt que de s'épuiser en s'entraînant. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne s'était pas améliorée, et la déprime – cette vilaine amie- commençait à la hanter. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours entre missions et dépression… Quel beau programme ! , se dit-elle ironiquement, même en m'exerçant je reste faible, personne dans mon clan ne me reconnaît et je n'ai plus dans mon cœur que de l'amertume et du désespoir ! Quelque chose de pire peut-il m'arriver, ou ais-je déjà touché le fond ?

Quand elle était petite, elle passait son temps à déprimer comme ça, puis, comme elle voyait Naruto ne jamais abandonner, elle s'était dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester planté là, mais au contraire aller de l'avant. Résultats ? Aucuns changements… Certes, Naruto était devenu le ninja le plus puissant du village, comme il le répétait mais pour elle, rien, nada… Et là, elle en avait marre ! Il y avait une limite à ce qu'un être humain puisse endurer. C'est ainsi que maintenant, elle n'essayait plus de changer, elle subissait sa vie. Se lever le matin, manger, faire les missions, rentrer, dormir, tel était le programme quotidien, lui donnant de plus en plus l'impression d'être un robot… Et il y avait de quoi…

Arrivée au bord d'un ruisseau, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe avec les pieds dans l'eau, puis ferma les yeux. Ne penser à rien. Ne pas se préoccuper de Naruto l'Hokage, qui avait finalement réussi à faire revenir Sasuke, ce denier étant marié avec Sakura. Hinata se souvenait sa déclaration envers Naruto lors de l'attaque de Pein. Cela lui avait demandé tant de courage, or au final, les jours défilants, elle s'était rendue compte que le lien qu'elle avait avec Naruto était plus comme avec un frère jumeau qu'autre chose. Bien que l'admettre lui brisa un tantinet le cœur – elle aurait aimé trouver celui qu'elle aime et être aimée par lui-, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas avancer avec des illusions.

Naruto avait été beaucoup gêné lorsqu'elle le lui expliqua, mais avait tout de suite compris, car partageant ses sentiments de fraternité. Leur relation maintenant était sans ambigüité, ni secrets. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien ensembles, et le blondinet était au courant de la dépression de la jeune fille, cela l'inquiétait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Aussi l'avait-il convoqué dans une vingtaine de minutes à son bureau. Pas pour une mission, mais pour avoir une grande discussion sur ce problème avec elle. Les encouragements n'avaient pas servis, il fallait aborder les choses autrement.

« Inutile » murmura Hinata tout bas. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait que rester couchée ici, n'avait envie de ne rien faire, totalement découragée. Elle se leva quand même pourtant. Elle ne voulait pas donner de soucis à Naruto ni aux autres, bien qu'ils soient peu à s'inquiéter pour elle à part Kiba et Shino.

Elle marcha vers le bureau de l'Hokage comme l'automate qu'elle était, ne regardant plus rien si ce n'est devant elle. Les rires des enfants, les jolies fleurs aux balcons, les légumes appétissants des marchants, rien, absolument rien ne l'atteignait.

Quand enfin elle atteignit sa destination, le jeune Hokage de vingt ans avait appuyé son menton dans sa main droite, et levé son sourcil gauche, pris dans une intense réflexion. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de réfléchir à ce genre de problèmes de réfléchir tout court même. Cependant, Shikamaru, son assistant, (contre son propre gré de fainéant international) lui avait suggéré une bonne idée.

Hinata avait trop de souvenirs négatifs de Konoha, qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Une petite pause en dehors du village, comme une sorte de cure dans des bains thermaux, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et les meilleurs parmi ces établissements se trouvaient à Suna. Prévoyant, le blondinet avait envoyé en début de semaine un oiseau à Gaara, le Kazekage, pour lui expliquer la situation, et demande si Hinata pouvait passer quelques semaines, voir mois, dans le village caché du Sable pour se requinquer et dans la meilleure des stations thermal ! Le rouquin avait rapidement répondu à son courrier, cette demande ne lui posant aucun problème particulier.

Cependant, Naruto ne voulait pas qu'Hinata puisse se sentir – même inconsciemment- rejetée, donc il avait demandé à Sakura et Ino de lui tenir compagnie pendant son périple. Bon, d'accord, il avait oublié que Sakura était à son 8ème mois de grossesse, ça peut arriver à tout le monde… Par contre, pour Ino, tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Elle était même plus que ravie de pouvoir faire son shopping à Suna ! Virant carrément son compte épargne pour pouvoir refaire sa garde-robe – chose que le garçon ne comprenait absolument pas- elle venait juste de finir de se préparer au voyage. Avant même qu'Hinata elle-même n'en soit informée, c'était dire…

Ce fut Shikamaru qui causa, ne voulant pas que Naruto, avec son tact légendaire concernant les filles, ne commette une gaffe sans s'en rendre compte. Etre Hokage ne voulait pas dire être omniscient, et l'aide du fainéant – qui rêvait à ses nuages chéris- était la bienvenue. La jeune princesse accepta, sans grand enthousiasme, mais sans consternation non plus, faut voir le positif ! Elle repartit donc chez elle pour faire ses bagages, fixer un rendez-vous avec une Ino surexcitée et dire ses adieux.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remiercier Haruko, alias desiderata-girl, pour m'avoir laissé une review. La première! je suis aux anges! *0*

j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre (pas dans le sens pervers du terme hein^^) et j'espère que vous aussi!

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Assis à son bureau, Gaara relisait encore une fois la lettre de Naruto, tout en réfléchissant. Accepter deux ninjas de Konoha avait été facile : les deux pays étaient alliés et avaient de très bonnes relations. Ayant pris connaissance du moral d'Hinata, le Kazekage doutait fortement qu'une séance de bains thermaux l'aideraient à se remettre d'aplomb… Il avait même la certitude que ce serait inefficace.

« Hinata Hyuuga… C'était elle qui s'était battu contre Neji lors des examens chuunins… Une fille à l'air timide et faible, mais elle avait montré une vraie détermination dans ce combat… La même que celle de Naruto...°» Dur de s'imaginer la jeune fille dépressive… Et pourtant…

Quelqu'un toqua subitement à la porte, arrachant le jeune homme à ses pensées.

« - Entrez »

« -Ah, Gaara, le salua Temari, voici quelques papiers à signer. Je te les mets près de ton bonzaï.

Merci … » Mais la jeune fille était déjà repartie.

Regardant la plante à droite sur son bureau, le Kazekage remarqua quelques feuilles qui commençaient à jaunir. Il oublié tout le temps de l'arroser… A vrai dire, s'occuper de quelqu'un ou quelque chose était encore un peu étrange pour lui bien qu'il soit le chef de Suna depuis longtemps, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Sans doute par habitude. Il se souvenait comme il était renfermé avant de rencontrer Naruto. A cette époque, l'idée de converser avec les autres, de manger avec eux, de les protéger était comme la plus lointaine étoile de la galaxie. Cela avait bien changé maintenant, heureusement. Le conseil lui avait enfin fait totalement confiance, il était temps !

Gaara savait que les anciens ne lui avaient pas accordé son poste par mérite, mais car ils avaient peur de lui. De semaines en semaines, d'années en années, il leur avait prouvé qu'il n'était plus « le monstre de Suna », mais un citoyen comme les autres près à risquer sa vie pour tous, et qu'il pouvait aussi pleurer, ressentir de la joie et de l'affection. Cela avait été dur, mais il se félicitait d'être arrivé jusque là. Il avait enfin une vie à vivre, et non plus à supporter comme un prisonnier de ses chaînes.

Rangeant les papiers devant lui, le Kazekage s'apprêta à quitter son bureau. Il était plus de vingt heures, il était temps qu'il ait enfin du repos, après cette journée épuisante. Les deux kunoichis de Konoha devraient arriver demain dans l'après-midi, si tout se passe bien. Gaara leur avait déjà réservé une chambre pour deux personnes dans l'établissement Mizu no Gakuen, le meilleur de Suna comme l'avait demandé son ami Kage.

« J'aimerais bien aussi avoir le temps d'avoir un petit séjour dans les sources thermales… avoir le temps d'avoir une pause tout court d'ailleurs… » Cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait sans relâche, et la fatigue commençait à l'envahir. Mais bon, il était Kazekage, il devait veiller sur son village. Si tous ses habitants étaient heureux, lui l'était aussi, même si éreinté…

Fermant la porte à clé de son bureau, il marcha dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre tout en pensant à prendre un bon bain bien chaud avant d'aller dormir. Sentant son corps se détendre rien qu'à l'idée d'être dans l'eau voluptueuse, Gaara se dit qu'il fallait suivre ses instincts quelques fois. Aussi, sitôt arrivé dans sa chambre, il se dirigea à sa salle de bain pour ouvrir le robinet et mettre le gel douche dans son immense baignoire.

Pendant que l'eau coulait, le jeune homme était retourné dans sa chambre, faire un peu de rangement. Il n'en avait pas eu le loisir ces derniers jours. Bien que les conseillés lui aient suggéré d'engager une femme de ménage, il avait refusé catégoriquement. C'était sa chambre, sa salle de bain, ses affaires et personne n'y toucherait !

Lorsque Gaara revint dans sa salle de bain, la baignoire était déjà presque pleine. Se déshabillant lentement, en commençant par son t-shirt, puis son pantalon et son caleçon, il se retrouva nu et entra dans l'eau chaude.

« Parfait » Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser dans un soupir d'aise. Il avait pris soin de fermer la porte à clé, histoire de ne pas être dérangé. La salle de bain n'avait pas de portes qui donnaient sur le couloir, il fallait passer par sa chambre. Comme les deux étaient fermées à clé, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'ôter à son petit bonheur.

Soupirant encore une fois, se mettant totalement à l'aise, le Kazekage savoura cet instant… Peut-être allait-il resté une heure dans ce bain… Ou deux… Ou finira-t-il par s'endormir, au paradis.

S'il y avait une personne qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'étai bien Hinata. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été blessée par le fait que Naruto l'envoie à Suna – elle ne s'était absolument pas sentie rejetée, heureusement- elle s'inquiétait de son séjour là-bas. Elle n'avait été qu'une ou deux fois dans des sources thermales, et sincèrement, ce n'était pas son endroit favori… En plus dans un village où elle n'avait jamais été et ne connaissait personne… Elle était bien contente qu'Ino soit là, juste à côté d'elle, roupillant comme une enfant après un marathon.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'amuser, de faire du shopping ni de prendre soin de moi, peut-être cela me fera-t-il du bien, en fin de compte… » Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas vraiment convaincue… Cependant, elle savait que la jeune fille blonde près d'elle ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Surtout qu'Ino était la reine incontestée des trucs et astuces de filles !

En essayant désespérément de se rassurer mentalement, Hinata se retourna doucement dans son sac de couchage, dans une position plus confortable. Elle finit par se lover en boule, les genoux repliés vers ses coudes, comme le fait un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Sur ce, après un moment à écouter le concert des grillons et sauterelles, elle finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil quelque peu agité, mais qui dura jusqu'au matin.

* * *

alors? pas mal de s'imaginer Gaara dans le bain hein?^^ ;) ce serait encore mieux si on y était avec lui, je sais... (si un de vous a une technique pour entrer dans un manga, faite-moi signe!) et surtout, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, c'est gratuit et ça fait énormément plaisir! (sisi je vous assure!)

A Bientôt!^^


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! Et voici un nouveau chapitre de Rayon de soleil! Je tiens à remercier particulièrement mes deux revieweuses, desiderata-girl (à qui j'ai déjà répondu par MP) et demi! Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur! Je suis sur qu'un jour, on trouvera un moyen pour entre dansle manga! on n'arrête pas le progés, alors pourquoi pas? ;)

Demi, ta review n'était pas du tout terrible! Au contraire, elle était bien lisible et compréhensive! et puis alors comme ça tu habites en Grèce? j'ai toujours voulu y aller, surtout pour visiter les temples de Delphes, d'Athènes, et tous les autres! (Et oui, j'suis une fana de mythologie grecque! Quoi? Comment ça vous vous en foutez? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ici c'est pour poster les fics, pas pour chater ^^' ). Donc bon, je continuerai une autre fois :D, maintenant je vous passe le chapitre!

**Chapitre 2**

« Allé Hinata ! Plus vite ! On dirait Shikamaru ma parole ! » . Les encouragements d'Ino ne suffisaient pas à faire avancer plus vite la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de la nuit. Elles étaient maintenant en plein désert, et le soleil dardait ses rayons brulants sur elles, sans répit.

« -Faisons une pause, Ino.

Mais non ! Plus vite on marche, plus vite on y est ! J'ai hâte de voir les jupes et les tops qu'ils ont dans les magasins ! Suna est le meilleur pays pour ça ! Il fait tellement chaud toute l'année, c'est merveilleux ! »

Ça pour être chaud… Hinata en venait même à se réjouir d'être aux sources thermales, c'était dire !

« - Tu verras, Hinata, je suis sûre qu'une minijupe bleue clair avec un top blanc t'irait très bien ! Ils mettront tes yeux ainsi que tes cheveux en valeur ! Et puis, la plupart des habits sont en soie ! Tu imagines ? Soie, satin, des tissus tellement doux au toucher et soyeux, et gracieux, et… Tu m'écoutes oui ?

Ah euhm… désolée Ino..c'est-à-dire que… » Essaya, vainement de se justifier Hinata, qui pensait à cet instant qu'elle irait se cacher dans une cave toute la durée du séjour…

Son amie dut se douter de ses réticences, car elle déclara :

« - Ne sois pas gênée ! Tu verras, c'est génial de porte une nuisette pour dormir, au lieu d'un grand pyjama ! Surtout avec cette chaleur ! En pyjama, tu suffoques, même la nuit ! C'est pour ça que tous les habits venant de Suna sont légers, un vrai bonheur !

Tu as sans doute raison

Tu pourrais y mettre plus de conviction quand même ! »

Ino se dit qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour dérider Hinata. En se renfermant sur elle moralement, elle s'enfermait aussi physiquement… Hum… Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus… Ah tiens, elle eu une idée, si Ino se souvenait bien, le Kazekage – Gaara, ce type étrange là- avait une sœur, Temari. Et si celle-ci venait faire les emplettes avec elles ? Habitant dans le village, elle devait tout savoir sur les endroits branchés, les magasins les moins chers – mais avec de la qualité, attention !- et aurait quelque plans pour faire rire Hinata !

« C'est décidé » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier en regardant droit devant elle. Elle ne vit pas qu'Hinata aperçut cette grimace, et blêmit légèrement, se demandant ce qui l'attendait comme situations embarrassantes…

Les deux kunoichis allèrent de bon train, bien que lentement au goût d'Ino, trop impatiente de faire les soldes et de raconter son plan à la fille de Suna. Par chance, aucune tempête ne se pointa, bien que le sable, à cause du vent, n'arrêtait pas d'aller dans leurs yeux et venait se coller à leurs lèvres pulpeuses. Toutes deux perdues dans leurs pensées, elles ne remarquèrent pas une ombre les suivre. Ce n'était pas une ombre humaine, valsant sur le sable, elle ressemblait à un serpent, ou un dauphin nageant sous l'eau. Elle suivit les jeunes femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent dans Suna, puis repartit se perdre dans les ténèbres…

A la porte du village, Ino et Hinata virent Kankuro qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Il avait troqué son costume de chat contre un pantacourt noir et une chemise blanche à manches courtes, longue et presque transparente à tel point qu'on devinait aisément son torse musclé.

« Sa tenue de civile sans doute… Ca le change de d'habitude… » Se dit Hinata, qui le n'avait jamais vu aussi peu habillé. Ino devait penser la même chose, car elle détailla le jeune homme de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, avec des yeux un rien aguicheurs. Mais la blonde pestait aussi intérieurement : « Pourquoi porter ce maquillage ridicule ? » Les hommes et le goût, assurément….

Arrivées à sa hauteur, le marionnettiste s'approcha d'elle et leur serra la main.

« - Et ben, regardez comme vous êtes pâles toutes les deux ! On dirait que vous êtes restées une année sans soleil ! Une semaine ici, et vous aurez un teint d'enfer, je vous le garantis !

- Vraiment ? demanda Ino, c'est génial ! Ah, j'ai tellement de la chance d'être en vacances ! Pour plusieurs mois en plus ! » La jeune fille était apparemment aux anges, ce qui fit sourire gentiment leur compagnon. Les deux semblaient avoir oublié que c'était Hinata qui devait sourire de bonheur… Celle-ci se gardait bien de participer à la conversation, et ce tout le long du trajet. Bien que quelques fois, Ino lui prit le bras pour lui montrer les vitrines de certaines boutiques, avec un enthousiasme enchanteur. Cependant, Hinata ne répondit que par quelques remarques très courtes…

Kankuro, voyant les deux filles, s'était dit « le jour et la nuit… et ben, on a du boulot quoi… ».

Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes, les trois shinobis arrivèrent à la bâtisse où siégeait le Kazekage. Les couloirs du bâtiment étaient entièrement faits en sable, ce qui intrigua les deux jeunes filles. Assurément, cela créait un joli effet de style, mais était-ce aussi solide que ça en avait l'air ? Kankuro, voyant leur intérêt, lui expliqua que le sable protégeait l'intérieur du bâtiment de la chaleur. En effet, la température y était douce, la canicule au dehors ne se faisait absolument pas sentir. Hinata remarqua même quelques courants d'air. Etonnée, elle se tourna vers Kankuro et lui demanda pourquoi.

« - Le sable empêche la chaleur de rentrer, mais laisse le vent entrer, de telle sorte que l'air ambiant est toujours frais. C'est une sorte de régulateur naturel. »

Elle sembla sincèrement intéressée par ces explications, ce que Kankuro et Ino remarquèrent. Cette dernière se dit que c'était la première fois depuis des lustres que la princesse Hyuuga était remuée par quelque chose.

« Le changement de lieu et de routine lui fait déjà du bien ! » pensa-elle, ravie que son amie se sente mieux, même si la progression se résumait à un petit grain de sel. C'était déjà ça !

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le trio arriva enfin devant le bureau de Gaara. Kankuro frappa et ils entendirent un « entrez » prononcé d'une voix grave et posée. Hinata en eut un frisson le long de son dos. Le mettant sur l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait, elle se tint droite et entra lorsque le marionnettiste leur ouvrit la porte.

**-W-W-**

Gaara attendait depuis un moment déjà l'arrivée des kunoichis. Prévenant, il avait envoyé son frère les chercher à la porte du village. C'était la première fois qu'elles venaient à Suna, elle ne pouvait pas encore savoir où se trouvait son bureau. Debout à sa droite, Temari les attendait impatiemment, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher.

« Elle va leur faire l'Inquisition espagnole sur Shikamaru », se dit le rouquin. Et il n'avait pas tort, c'était bien dans les attentions de sa sœur !

Un coup à sa porte le tira de ses réflexions, fixant ses yeux à la porte, il intima aux trois shinobis derrière d'entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Hinata. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis l'examen chuunin ? Cinq ans ? Sept ans ? Il ne savait plus exactement, cependant la sirène qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec la petite fille introvertie et timide d'autrefois. Bien qu'elle ait des vêtements amples, on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait de belles formes, et son visage – sans maquillage- faisait émerger un doux sentiment de fragilité et de grâce.

Se donnant mentalement des gifles, Gaara se força à se concentrer sur les nouvelles venues. D'habitude, il le faisait très facilement, pourtant là il ne pouvait que difficilement s'intéresser à ce qu'il entendait et disait, ses yeux rivés sur la princesse devant lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dormir toute la nuit dans mon bain… J'ai dû attraper une maladie ou autre – quelque chose quoi-. C'est sans doute pour ça que je me sens bizarre maintenant…

* * *

Voilà, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?N'oubliez surtout pas d'écrire une review!

(pour les tirets avec les deux W, c'est juste pour marquer un changement de point de vue, au cas où ^^)


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!^^

alors, tout d'abord, reviews:

Kajol: j'avais peur que les personnages ne soient pas les mêmes, mais ta review me rassure! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! (ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont mis dans les alertes ou favoris et ceux qui lisent sans reviewer).

j'ai déjà répondu aux autres avec la bouton Reply to reviews^^.

Allé, je vous donne le chapitre!

**Chapitre 3**

Des volutes de vapeur s'élevaient paisiblement dans le ciel sans nuages. Les rires de femmes difficilement visibles derrière cette petite mais dense nappe de brouillard, résonnaient joyeusement et gentiment aux oreilles de deux kunoichis, installées dans l'eau chaude, l'une assise et l'autre allongée avec juste la tête au de l'eau.

Hinata, un linge mouillé entouré autour de la taille et la poitrine, avait les yeux fermés, son dos posé contre un rocher. Ino, pour sa part, regardait le magnifique ciel bleu – péniblement discernable- un sourire d'aise sur ses lèvres.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elles étaient arrivées à Suna. Deux jours bien garnis, elles n'avaient pu se reposer qu'aujourd'hui. La belle Hyuuga se rappela son entrée chez le Kazekage.

En pénétrant dans son bureau, elle ne l'avait absolument pas reconnu. Bien sûr, Gaara avait toujours les cheveux roux, son tatouage au front, ses yeux turquoises cernés cependant, où était passée cette lueur meurtrière, solitaire et triste qui siégeait autrefois au fond de ses pupilles ? Tout en lui respirait le clame, et pas une accalmie avant la tempête, non, mais bien une sérénité amicale et bienveillante.

Était-ce la même personne qui avait si froidement tué trois ninjas d'Ame lors de l'examen chuunin ? Et à qui son corps émettait de telles ondes de haine et de souffrance ?

« Et bien ça, c'est du changement ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Hinata. Elle était sous le choc devant la transformation qu'elle voyait. Gaara était devenu un homme, elle ne pouvait le nier. Son torse large, dissimulé sous sa tunique de Kage, sa voix grave, ses grandes mains qu'Hinata imagina un instant sur son corps…

Bon, on arrête le délire là ? La jeune fille se reprit tant bien que mal. Que..Que…Que venait-elle juste d'imaginer là ? Elle était malade, c'était indéniable. Une insolation…le changement de climat… ou la chaleur, oui, c'était ça ! La chaleur lui avait fait tourner la tête ! Pas que la tête d'ailleurs, en y pensant. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, surtout depuis qu'elle avait revu Gaara.

« Non, se corrigea-telle, depuis que je suis entrée dans cette pièce. » Mieux encore, depuis son arrivée dans le désert.

C'était ça, la raison de son pouls qui battait si vite (et de l'angoisse aussi) de son ventre fondu dans un magma en un mélange de plaisir étrange et d'une attente mystérieuse. Chaque centimètre, millimètre même, de son corps semblait attendre quelque chose…

Temari parlait des formalités à remplir avant de pouvoir aller aux bains, mais Hinata ne comprenait aucun mot de ce qu'elle disait. Son être n'était focalisé que sur une chose. Une personne plutôt : Gaara, qui avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu absent. Fatigué ? Trop de boulot ? Sans doute ne prêtait-il aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau. Bien qu'Hinata sentait son regard sur elle – un regard brûlant, non pas de haine, mais de quelques chose d'autre qui inquiétait la jeune fille et la rendait joyeuse en même temps -, elle se dit qu'il devait penser à tout ce qu'il avait encore à faire après qu'elle soit partie avec Ino.

Elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Gaara pensait bien à ce qu'il ferait une fois de retours dans sa chambre. Mais avec une personne en plus : Hinata. Durant un moment – il ne saurait dire combien de temps, ne pouvant mentalement plus se remettre de gifle, son cerveau ayant fait grève de ce côté- il s'était imaginé le soir avec Hinata dans ses bras, sa poitrine majestueuse dévoilée contre son torse musclé, ses longs cheveux dans les mains du jeune homme, ses fines hanches contre les siennes. Gaara se demanda quelle intensité de douceur avaient les cuisses de la jeune fille, il voulait les toucher, les caresser lentement et remonter tendrement avec ses mains entre ses – PAF !

« - Dis donc, frérot, t'écoutes ou quoi ? » Kankuro venait de lui remettre les idées en place à sa façon…

« - Oui, aucun problème. » Son frère était loin d'être convaincu… Y avait de quoi quand même…

« Bien, reprit le marionnettiste, donc je disais, Ino a apporté quelques documents de Konoha pour Temari et toi. Tema a déjà pris les siens,( de Shikamaru sans doute, dit-il en se penchant) et elle vient de sortir. »

Ah ? Pensa Gaara, il n'avait pas entendu la porte se fermer. Le bain d'hier avait décidément de mauvaises répercussions sur lui.

Ah mais attends voir, Kankuro avait parlé d'Ino… Ah tiens... oui, elle était là celle-là, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée…

« Je couve vraiment quelque chose… »

La jeune fille blonde s'approcha de lui et lui remit quatre-cinq feuilles dans un sourire un peu crispé. Se rappelait-elle le temps où le Kazekage ne faisait que de tuer, ou était-elle embarrassée devant son manque d'attention ? Gaara ne voyait que ces deux possibilités. Pourtant, aucune des deux n'était véridique. Ino était simplement, de un, pas très contente de devoir arrêter de mater (discrètement !) Kankuro, de deux, incroyablement crevée après ce voyage de trois jours, et de trois, démesurément impatiente d'aller faire du shopping. « On pourrait pas finir rapidement de faire cette paperasse ? » Se plaignait-elle intérieurement.

Enfin, pour leur bonheur, après encore dix interminables minutes de parlotte, les deux filles quittèrent le bureau, laissant derrière elles Gaara et Kankuro (au détriment d'Ino et de lui-même sembla-t-il). Hinata se dit qu'elle allait se reposer maintenant qu'elle était libre, bien que bizarrement, elle fût un peu déçue. « Mais de quoi ? Il me semblait attendre que quelque chose se produise, mais je ne sais pas quoi… »

A son grand dam, dormir n'était catégoriquement pas dans les plans d'Ino.

« Mais on aura tout le temps pour dormir dans les bains ! Allé, viens, on go shopping de suite! » Malgré les protestations d'Hinata, Ino la tira de toutes se forces jusqu'au magasin le plus proche. Et elles passèrent la fin de journée, ainsi que le jour suivant à vider leur porte-monnaie tout en remplissant leur garde-robe. Elles avaient mangé avec Kankuro, Ino demanda bien à voir Temari, mais celle-ci était trop occupée. A quoi, aucune idée… Cependant, le jeune homme fut d'une agréable compagnie et Hinata se dit que lui et Ino se regardaient mutuellement étrangement. Instinctivement, elle sentait une intimité naissante et grandissante entre les deux jeunes gens. Instinctivement toujours, elle essayait de ne pas s'interposer entre eux, se disant que ce serait un geste dérangeant.

Oh et Ino, bien entendu s'occupait aussi d'Hinata. Elle ne passait pas son temps à baver devant le marionnettiste, non. Elle dénichait les meilleures tenues pour son amie, les couleurs qui la mettaient en valeur, les tissus qui dessinaient légèrement et sensuellement les courbes de son corps, bref Ino lui faisait une véritable garde-robe, qu'Hinata seule n'aurait jamais osé faire. Tous ces habits étaient de loin indécents !

« - Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'on les achète ! » lui disait Ino, un petit sourire en coin.

Maintenant, après toutes ces heures d'aller et venues dans les magasins, d'essayage dans les cabines, la princesse Hyuuga pouvait enfin se reposer. L'eau était bonne, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Dans l'air flottait une petite odeur d'eucalyptus et de menthe, spécialité de la station thermale. Tout inspirait au calme et à l'harmonie et dans un soupir d'aise, Hinata s'endormit doucement, tandis qu'Ino était perdue dans ses rêves éveillés.

* * *

Voilà! Alors, c'était comment? ça vous a plu? Ou pas? Une petite review pour donner votre avis, c'est gratuit profitez-en! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous!

Et voilà le 4ème chapitre de Rayon de soleil (un peu en retard, je sais, mais quand y a pas l'inspi, y y pas l'inspi...). Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu, et surtout à celles et ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, rajoutés dans leurs favoris ou alertes listes cette fic.

Pour les reviews anonymes:

Hathor2: désolée pour l'attente, voilà la suite!

Demi: ça m'a fait chaud au coeur! Contente que tu sois une adepte du Gaahina (héhé^^) tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Desiderata-girl! Pour ton français, j'ai vu beaucoup pire! à part quelques fautes par-ci par-là, c'est très bien! ^^

Et maintenant, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4**

Kankuro était tranquillement assis sur une terrasse, devant un bon espresso. La chaleur du village n'était pas trop haute, de son point de vue donc il devait faire dans les 40-45 °C… Cependant, ni le soleil, ni sa boisson n'arrivaient à lui donner cette sensation de tiédeur, de brûlure plaisante même, qu'il ressentait au ventre en présence d'Ino.

Le marionnettiste se doutait bien de ce que c'était. Et c'est tout en sirotant son café, qu'il regardait les gens alentours pensivement. Un jeune couple, main dans la main, riait à grands éclats, heureux. Durant un instant, l'homme se changea en Kankuro et sa compagne eut de jolis cheveux blonds soyeux et lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos.

Puis, le regard de Kankuro bascula jusqu'à une mère avec son enfant. De trois ans environ, le petit avait des cheveux bruns clairs et tendait les bras devant lui pour attraper un ours en peluche tout mignon. La maman, le sourire aux lèvres parlait avec le commerçant.

Le marionnettiste, perdu dans ses songes, se demanda comment Ino serait avec un fils… Une fille plutôt ! Comme ça, elle serait aussi ravissante que sa mère. Ah, mais faudra faire attention si des garçons la courtise ! Kankuro se promit de leur dire de quoi il se chauffe si quelqu'un touche un cheveu de sa future fille.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il pensait.

« Ah » se morigéna-t-il « mais je deviens franchement idiot, de songer à ça… » Spéculer sur les gosses avant même d'avoir son amoureuse, faut le faire… Il ne savait même pas si ses sentiments étaient partagés…

Le jeune homme soupira lentement, tout en se disant que de toute façon, un ninja qui se respecte ne devait jamais, oh grand jamais, tomber amoureux. Pourquoi ça ? Simplement car la mort est omniprésente de ce fait le chagrin aussi. Kankuro ne voulait pas partir en mission et ne plus revenir, faisant inexorablement de la peine à sa famille. Déjà qu'il y ruminait bien avec son frère et sa sœur, se en plus il devait s'inquiéter pour son âme-sœur et ses enfants…

D'autant plus que ses proches pourraient être pris en otage par un ennemi. Non, vraiment, il devait arrêter d'être attiré par la kunoichi aux yeux bleus ciel. Sa tête était très clair là-dessus… Manquait plus que son corps soit d'accord, mais c'était loin, infiniment loin, d'être le cas…

« - Salut… »

Le marionnettiste émergea de ses pensées et regarda Gaara qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le nouveau venu était énervé, cela se voyait à ses yeux cernés plissés, ses sourcils quasi inexistants froncés nerveusement et une petite moue dédaigneuse. Restait à savoir pourquoi…

« - Un problème ? » s'enquit Kankuro.

« - Hum… Disons que je suis quelque peu distrait ces derniers temps… » Répondit Gaara de sa voix grave.

Il y a des gens qui désignent un rocher par une montagne, et d'autres qui parlent d'une forêt en disant un arbre… Le Kazekage appartenait bien à la dernière catégorie… Son grand-frère se dit que ce allait être dur de lui tirer les vers du nez… Il avait bien raison, surtout que deux jeunes filles de Konoha étaient en vue.

Venant à la rencontre des garçons pour manger avec eux - enfin c'était prévu avec Kankuro, mais puisque Gaara faisait une pause dans son travail, fallait en profiter – Ino avait mis un joli corsaire bleu, qui mettait en évidence ses yeux ensorcelants, ainsi que ses jambes délicatement musclées et ses fines chevilles quand à son top violet, il donnait une belle vue sur ses épaules et son cou. Le marionnettiste la dévorait complètement des yeux, plus ou moins discrètement.

Hinata, pour sa part, avait revêtu une sorte de mini kimono violet pâle, qui lui arrivait juste en-dessus des genoux et avec une forme en V qui soutenait sa poitrine majestueuse. Elle s'était un petit peu maquillée, enfin Ino l'avait obligée à se maquiller, et ses yeux, soulignés avec du mascara et du crayon noirs, faisaient penser à deux perles précieuses enfouies dans une mer mystérieuse. Gaara en était complètement absorbé.

Les deux hommes ne furent pas les seuls à qui cette rencontre faisait perdre un peu la tête. La princesse Hyuuga ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le Kazekage, son torse surtout et s'imaginait être tout contre lui, dans ses bras. En arrivant à leur table, c'est avec maladresse et une gêne phénoménale qu'elle s'assit sur une chaise… En face de Gaara… Oups… Ino, de son côté, toujours admirée par Kankuro, s'était précipitée à côté du Kazekage- histoire de pouvoir bien mater son grand-frère- tout en commençant la conversation avec un magnifique sourire.

Le serveur vint à leur table, pour découvrir une Hinata face cachée derrière le livre contenant le menu, une Ino et un Kankuro entrain de se draguer mutuellement, sans se rendre compte de leurs sentiments respectifs, et un Gaara avec un air très maussade, qui ne voulait absolument pas regarder la fille en face de lui, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le dîner allait être intéressant…

* * *

Alors? bien / pas bien ; trop court / trop long n'hésitez pas à le dire! (et aussi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête!)


End file.
